1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display, and more particularly to a display that is movable between folded and unfolded positions and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, through the design of a flexible display panel in a portable electronic device, a housing of the electronic device can simultaneously move the flexible display panel between folded and unfolded positions. However, how to conceptualize a structural design such that a backlight module can provide uniform light to the flexible display panel when the flexible display panel is in the unfolded position becomes the subject of improvement of the present invention.